Revolt in Paradise
by Tian Long
Summary: Sebuah cerita tentang intrik perebutan kekuasaan suatu negara. AU, OC, DLDR but RnR.


**REVOLT IN PARADISE**

**Genre : Drama**

**Disclaimer : Hetalia adalah milik Hidekaz Himaruya**

**Rating : T (sementara)**

**Sinopsis : Sebuah cerita tentang intrik perebutan kekuasaan suatu negara.**

**Author Note : AU, OC, DLDR enjoy and have a nice day!**

* * *

.

PRAWACANA

.

_Ada sebuah kisah,_

_tentang intrik perebutan tahta._

_Bharatayudha kisah Mahabharata,_

_yang terulang kini tinggal sejarah_

.

.

Gilbert Beildschmidt, Perdana Menteri Persemakmuran Australia kala itu tengah berdiri terdiam. Membisu tanpa bergerak. Hendak bicara namun apalah kata yang mampu terucap jika aksara sudah tak mampu berikan penjelasan, kecuali sepasang mata perenung yang memandang hamparan kebun indah di luar jendela dengan penuh kemarahan. Juga kejengahan.

Jujur saja sekarang ini ia merasa muak.

Padahal belum ada satu minggu ia menjabat sebagai kepala pemerintahan, menggantikan Roderich Edelstein yang hilang tanpa jejak sewaktu berenang di Laut Kepulauan Tasmania satu bulan silam. Tetapi agaknya seluruh penjelasan singkat perihal keberadaan organisasi rahasia ASIS yang ia dapatkan baik dari jaksa agung maupun teman-teman koalisinya di pemerintahan beberapa hari lalu betul-betul tidak dapat dipercaya. Betapa tidak? Berlawanan dengan keinginan pria keturunan Prussia itu untuk menjadikan Australia sebagai negara yang senantiasa mampu menjaga hubungan baik dengan tetangganya berdasarkan prinsip-prinsip utama hukum internasional, posisi ASIS selaku bagian dari kekuatan intelijen negeri kanguru tersebut justru acapkali berkaitan dengan penggalangan aktivitas-aktivitas gerakan subversif guna melawan para tetangga Australia yang kuat. Bahkan jika perlu sampai menimbulkan kerusuhan besar-besaran di negara bersangkutan. Peduli setan dengan jumlah korban nyawa bergelimpangan. Seperti tampak dalam sebuah dokumen terbuka yang tergeletak di atas meja jati berukuran besar. Terbungkus map dengan bagian atas dan bawahnya terketik kata-kata bercetak tebal. Tanda klasifikasi keamanan dan peringatan sebagai berikut:

.

**SANGAT RAHASIA**

SHARKY MO-9

AUSTRALIAN SECRET INTELLIGENCE SERVICE

HANYA UNTUK PERDANA MENTERI

**LAPORAN AKTIVITAS ASIS DI DWIPARAYA**

**1965-66**

.

Sungguh, menemukan fakta semacam ini membuatnya benar-benar merasa bodoh.

Naif.

Juga bingung.

Bukan karena barang peninggalan Roderich Edelstein berupa buku, dekorasi serta barang-barang kenangan pribadi yang begitu cepat dipindahkan dari ruangan kerjanya atas permintaan janda perdana menteri keturunan Austria itu hanya dalam jangka waktu tiga hari pasca menghilangnya Edelstein. Melainkan pada kenapa laporan akan keterlibatan besar ASIS dalam membantu aksi perebutan kekuasaan yang telah memakan lebih dari satu juta korban jiwa di negara kepulauan tersebut bisa menjadi satu-satunya rahasia yang ditinggalkan Edelstein padanya.

Apa yang sebenarnya ia maksudkan?

Alhasil, setelah terus berdiri sekian lama dengan kedua tangan digenggam di belakang badan dalam posisi militer seraya mengamati aliran lalu lintas di sepanjang jalan-jalan utama yang bergerak menuju daerah pinggiran kota. Beildschmidt si perdana menteri akhirnya memutuskan untuk membalikkan badan dan kembali ke mejanya. Ingin rasanya setengah diri pria itu untuk menghindari laporan terkutuk yang baru terbuka di depan matanya, namun betapa pun ia sadar jika sesungguhnya tak ada jalan keluar dari sana selain duduk pada sebuah kursi berpunggung tinggi yang telah disediakan. Mencondongkan badan ke depan, mengistirahatkan sepasang mata lalu mulai memikirkan isi dari keseluruhan rahasia di depannya.

.

_Man is not the master of destiny, _

_but a wooden doll that is strung on a string_

_._

_-Prabu Dasarata, Mahabharata-_

_._

_._

TBC

.

* * *

**Sedikit _Komentaar_:**

**Well, setelah 6 bulan lamanya saya selaku penulis sama sekali vakum dalam urusan fanfic. Akhirnya saya putuskan untuk kembali dan membuat sebuah fic baru di fandom ini. Memang ini mungkin bukan tulisan terbaik saya tapi ya sudahlah. Berhubung ini masih awal juga saya tidak tahu harus berkata apalagi jadi 'Till the next chapt and Good luck! **

**.**

**.**

**V**


End file.
